Class of the Gods
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: With the Gods returning to the newly made Hakoniwa, they're in for a surprise when they learn that their pantheons had followed them in Zeus's attempts to improve the relationships between the Gods. Now, as sparks fly and secrets are revealed, they must think fast and get through the school year - otherwise they could be trapped in the garden, where darkness also waits among them.


_**Class of the Gods**_

**A/N / Disclaimer: **Hello, everyone! Welcome to the very first part of the prologues of _**Class of the Gods**_! This is my very first KamiAso fic, which I've been very excited to write up for the past few days! I've been able to fix up most of this storyline and fix up my characters, but none of this couldn't have been possible without the help of my good friends **Aen Silver Fire **and **AnimeKiwi369**! Thanks so much for giving me a hand on everything ^^ I really appreciate it!

I do not own_** Kamigami No Asobi, **_the Twelve Olympians, the Norse Pantheon, the Egyptian Pantheon, or the Japanese Pantheon. _**Kamigami no Asobi** _belongs to Broccoli, and all the deities shown in this fanfic belong to their respective cultural mythologies. I only own my renditions of them.

So, without further ado, here is...

_**Class of the Gods**_

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus. <em>

It was the home of the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece. It wasn't just their home, but it was also paradise. It was an eternal paradise where they were able to do their jobs from above so they didn't have to go down there (of course, Artemis preferred it down on Earth; she was the Goddess of the Hunt, after all). All in all, it was their safe haven.

It wouldn't be for long.

The corridors of Mount Olympus' main palace of the Twelve Olympians were adorned with gold-colored walls and columns that held up the roof, and the scenery outside was marvelous. There were no clouds ahead, just Helios' golden sun shining through the clear window panes. Sandal heels clicked against the white marble floors as a figure, a rather feminine figure, walked through the long hallways. She held a fistful of her pale pink-to-white ombre chiton in hand, and her long, perfect waves of gentle blond hair that cascaded down her petite shoulders bounced as she hastily walked to the throne room with a solemn look on her face, her blue eyes serious.

"Queen Hera," she called for the Queen of the Skies and the Goddess of Marriage, then looking her in the eye. Hera had long since finished focusing on her own waves of blond hair, usually cascading down her shoulders now fixed in a messy bun held together by an elaborately made but small tiara, and she gave the young woman in front of her her attention.

"Aphrodite," she addressed the figure, now known to be the Goddess of Love and Desire, as she looked her square in the eye. "What brings you here?" Aphrodite then clasped her pale, small hands together as she looked up at the queen before her and bit her soft, shell pink lips. What was she to tell the Queen now? That Zeus had gone away again in that universe to re-create the Hakoniwa? That he had left her once again? Oh, this was Hermes' job, for gods' sakes!

"Father left for the Hakoniwa again. He took Apollo, Dionysus, and Uncle Hades with him."

Aphrodite's voice was small, but Hera was able to hear her clearly. The Goddess of Marriage's hands clenched into fists at the armrests, and her hazel eyes that were once serious were now filled with rage. Not just rage for the news that was being told to her, but also rage for her husband. The Goddess of Love stepped back for a moment, looking down at her feet and pale color that the chiton had turned as it reached the floor and she watched as Hera rose from her throne and slowly sauntered down the steps.

Father was in for it now.

"So...you're saying he left for the Hakoniwa...without me?! What in Chaos' name is he thinking?!" Hera was fuming now, very angrily, if Aphrodite might add. Well, she wouldn't blame the Queen of the Skies for being so angry; after all, she'd be angry, too, if she were in her shoes. "Which nymph did he leave me for this time?"

"Um...excuse me?"

"Well, which nymph did he leave me for?! Maybe it was an Oceanid! No...not even close...or she could've been a dryad!"

"Lady Hera, if you'll let me explain..."

"Maybe it was another one of those mortals!" Hera shouted rather angrily this time. Aphrodite stepped back a moment, so she wasn't in the way of the raging Hera. Of course, the King of the Gods could be scary when he was enraged, but with his "lovely" queen like this, everyone else was terrified. The Goddess of Love did not know what else to do but to quietly try and sneak away, though she could feel the eyes of the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility glare daggers at her, which was when Aphrodite had no choice but to slowly turn back.

"I want you to take me, and your half brothers and sisters there." As much as Hera hated to say it, she let out a sigh and said what she had to say. There was no stopping Zeus now, whatever the man was up to, and if he had dragged Apollon, Dionysus, and Hades with him, then Hera might as well send the rest of the Olympians there to finish the job.

"Lady Hera, I don't have the power to do that," the Goddess of Love, now fearful of the angry Goddess of Marriage, was all ready to call Hermes into the room and make him do the speaking for her. "Hermes is able to take us there. I can't."

"Alright then. Tell Hermes that he's taking us to the Hakoniwa. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

After being dismissed, Aphrodite was shaking her head, pondering about what she was supposed to tell her half-siblings, and her aunts and uncle Poseidon. Of course, it was Hera - but how was she supposed to expect them to be ready to leave by tomorrow? She had to go to several places, for starters - one, to different parts of Mount Olympus for each of her half-siblings, and then down to earth for Persephone, Demeter, Poseidon, and Artemis.

Oh, gods' sakes, why couldn't Hermes go?!

Aphrodite huffed as she went to go find Hermes, who could have been around with Athena somewhere in the large rooms of Mount Olympus. After walking and walking and going from door to door she finally stopped at the one place where she could find the both of them.

_Now, if she could just get Hermes to do the rest of it for her..._

_**~ (Kamigami no Asobi) ~ **_

_So far, the Hakoniwa was a lonely place. _

The gardens were beautiful, the environment was absolutely stunning...but so far, Apollon had no one to share it with. Of course, his half-brother and his uncle was there. And his father, too, but he wouldn't worry about his father now. All he had to worry about was who else was coming back. He wanted to see his friends, his fairy...

Yousei-san.

It had been a while since he had seen her last. He didn't know when, where, what; maybe he would see her again?

Then again...he wanted to share the beauty of the Hakoniwa with not just his friends and Yui. He wanted to share it with his older twin, Artemis, the rest of the Olympians, and well, he wanted to share it with _her_.

It may have been unlikely, for the Greek God of the Sun to have an attraction towards the Goddess of Love and Passion, Aphrodite. However, he wasn't able to stop himself from falling at all. Despite how she had been written up as by most people, he knew the real her. As far as it went, she was one of the most easy-going goddesses he had ever met, and she wasn't afraid to be herself when they were together. She was the one who helped him with Cassandra - through meeting her, and the Goddess of Love tried everything she could to help him through his loss, though she, too, believed that he needed a little more than just consoling - and though she was usually quiet with her own love life, she respected his and he respected hers.

For all he knew, he just wanted to share all of this with her the most.

"Are you thinking about them again?" A familiar voice came up behind the Sun God, and the blond-haired golden son of Zeus turned around to find that it was his half-brother, Dionysus, with a small smile on his face. "You know, I miss them, too."

It was pretty obvious that Dionysus missed his older half-siblings - especially Hermes and (especially) the lovely Goddess of Wisdom in their pantheon, Athena. It couldn't be helped; he and Athena were at different heights of the Olympians - she was one of the first, and he was one of the last - but somewhere, deep down, was something bugging him that she could really be more to him than just his older half-sister, part-time babysitter, and his best friend (next to Apollon and Hermes, of course).

He just didn't know what it was, though.

"Aha, I do," the Sun God chuckled lightly, "I wish they could all be here with us."

"You just want Aphrodite to be here, too."

That earned him a chuckle from his younger half-brother, and the Greek Sun God's face reddened before glaring at the younger, which proved to be a bad choice since his face was turning fifty different shades of red.

"Dee-Dee! Well, I bet you want Thena-Thena here as much as I want Appan to be here!" Apollon huffed, using both Athena's and Aphrodite's nicknames he affectionately used for the two Goddesses. In return, the God of Wine's face burned a deep red as well, almost the color of red wine.

_"Aha, well..." _

**_~ (Kamigami no Asobi) ~ _**

_It was time for them to head out, to the Hakoniwa, where they would reunite and become the Olympians once again. _

For anything, Aphrodite was expecting the worst. After telling Athena and Hermes that they would go to the Hakoniwa upon Hera's request, he wasted no time in sending a message down to Poseidon, and running messages to Persephone (who was extremely giddy with the fact that they were going to see Hades; Hermes loved everything about his younger half sister and his Uncle, but he didn't understand the minor Goddess's eagerness) and Demeter, and especially Artemis, who was out hunting once again.

"Aphrodite? Are you ready to go?" Poseidon asked, coming up beside his niece and clapping a gentle hand onto her shoulder, "are you okay? This isn't about..."

"No, I'm fine Uncle Poseidon," she shook her head, "it's not about Adonis..."

"Then what? Ares? Hephaestus? _Apollon_?"

The Goddess of Love looked back at the two gods her uncle had mentioned for a moment, then shook her head.

"So, it's about Ap - "

"It's not about Apollo, either..." but she trailed off, unable to say anything further. With that, her uncle knew that it definitely was the Greek sun god she was thinking of.

"Uncle Poseidon! Aphrodite! Let's go!" Persephone's soft voice called out to the two of them, and the uncle and niece exchanged a glance with each other until looking back at the group of Olympians, all waiting for them to join them.

"Aphrodite, you know you can talk to me."

"I know, Uncle. I know."

Aphrodite slowly walked ahead to join with the rest of the Olympians, Poseidon following suit, and Hermes conjured up some of the magic on his caduceus. "If everyone's ready, let's go!" It was then the Messenger God began the transport, and only two things were on her mind.

First, it was Adonis. He was, and he always would be, the creator of her broken heart.

Second was Apollon, her Apollo, her Sun. Soon, she would be with him, in the beautiful garden Zeus created.

_Soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Character Changes: <strong>_  
><em>

**- Aphrodite **- I know all of you are wondering: Why is Aphrodite not heartless, cruel, and well, not sleeping around with anyone and with the hots for Apollon? I read up that Aphrodite apparently isn't as cold-hearted and snappy as everyone believes she is. She's actually pretty easy-going, friendly, and generous (I even read that she gave her famous girdle to Hera to borrow to keep Zeus from cheating), but her numerous affairs were what got her into trouble. And why does she have the hots for Apollon? Well, I wanted to portray her differently, but with this side of hers instead of the cruel and self-centered side most people tend to portray her as.

- **Apollon **- Why does he have the hots for Aphrodite? Well, wouldn't our favorite Sun God want someone to treat him right? Besides, he also deserves it (and an unlikely pair such as this one comes around once in a millennium!) and he will be the same Apollon we know and love :)

- **Dionysus - **Why Dionysus? Why did you pick Athena for his love interest, not Ariadne? I do know that Ariadne is his real wife (I actually read before I came up with these changes, total shocker :P But it's also an entertaining read, so why not?), but it's KamiAso, where our favorite Gods (with the help of a beautiful main heroine) learn to see things the way humans do and experience them. Falling in love with your best friend is one of those things. In some fanfictions, I would see Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes be the best of friends, and somewhere Athena is usually with them, too. In this, I would imagine Dionysus and Athena in the "fall for your best friend" scenario, so that's why. And, they've known each other for eons, so it's not unusual.

- **Athena - **Finally, why Athena? Why make her fall in love with Dionysus? Has she ever fallen in love with anyone? I might have to read up on that, but as I have said before, she's experiencing what it's like to fall for her best friend. They've known each other for eons (and in Greek mythology, it's pretty normal to hook up with a relative - all the more reason why we have these awesome myths), and even more so they're comfortable with each other. They know what the other likes and dislikes, and with Apollon and Hermes, they're close anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>A N:** Please don't come after me with stuff about the myths, guys. I've read my stuff (trust me, Aen Silver Fire would know ;3), and after looking through different sources this is how my renditions of the characters came up as. I still want them to have the aspects they're known for (like Athena's super smart and super tough, and Aphrodite's still super gorgeous and she has her attitude when need be), but they also have to have human parts of them as well. They're still learning about humans and finding ways to improve their relationships, but they're still immortal deities, and in this they have to improve their relationships with each other - romantic, familial, platonic, and such. Anyways, I hope to see you all on the next update!


End file.
